


Child

by Ben_Swolo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Papa Roy, Parental Roy Mustang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Swolo/pseuds/Ben_Swolo
Summary: De aged Ed. That’s all you need to know
Relationships: Edward Elric & Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Child

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, was currently being carried in his commanding officer’s arms. Yes, _Mustang._ Roy _fucking_ Mustang. The _Colonel Bastard_. And why, you may ask? Well, it all started in that bastard colonel’s office...

***************************************************************************************************

Edward Elric was _not_ having a good day. Al was still in Resembool helping Winry and Granny prepare for the Annual Fall Festival. At first he was worried his little brother wasn’t going to enjoy this years festival, since he couldn’t eat any of the food, but after the call Ed gave him yesterday night, he seriously doubted that. Al sounded so _happy._ What had made his day automatically bad was that Al wasn’t here with him. First, he overslept and was late to work. Then, on his _way_ to work, a random lady told him he was adorable. _He wasn’t adorable!_ And _then,_ when he got in line to order his favorite coffee, the cashier told him that “ _Children shouldn’t drink coffee, where are your parents sweetheart?”_ He was 15! He wasn’t a damned child! And then just as he was getting to central command..

“HEY SHORTIE!” A bastard, wearing a lab coat and lab equipment, yelled at him from a sketchy looking alley. A normal person would have simply ignored him and walked away. But Edward Elric wasn’t a _normal person. “WHO’RE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK?!”_ Ed yelled, while running full speed towards him. _Wait_ _no, scratch that. It isn’t just one guy. There are 5 others there too._ “Ohh well would you look at that, the Fullmetal Alchemist.” This guy was also wearing a lab coat.“Listen here you bastards, do _not_ call me short. Now if you’ll excuse me, I don’t want to fight you right now, I’m already late for work.” Edward said as he began to walk away from the coated men.

”Hey wait!” One of them called out. “Wha- _and that’s when one of the men clapped his hands together and transmuted a wall at the entrance of the alleyway._ “If it’s a fight you want, then a fight you’ll get!” Ed threatened as he transmuted his auto mail into a blade. They came at him from all sides, but he was prepared fo all of them. He punched a red haired man into the ground. “OWWWW YOU LITTLE _SHIT!”_ He exclaimed. Dodging and punching, Ed failed to notice that there was one more attacker up above. And that’s when he felt it. _Searing hot pain spread throughout all of his neck. The last thing he saw wee the lab men running out of the alley. Those cowards,_ he thought. Then, it all went black.

When Edward Elric woke up, his head was fuzzy. He tried to recall what he had been doing in the alley, but to no avail. His mind was covered in fog, he couldn’t remember a single fucking thing. _Dammit, what the hell happened?_ He thought to himself. And then it clicked. “SHIT I’VE GOT WORK!” He ran out of that sketchy ass looking alley and booked it to central command.

At 9:30 am he ( _finally)_ made it to the bastard’s office. “It’s good that you finally decided to show up, Fullmetal.” Roy Mustang spoke. “Yeah yeah, shut your trap Mustang, I haven’t been having a good day.” Ed snapped back.“Is that any excuse to be late?” The colonel said, irritation laced around every word. “I said shut your trap Colonel Bastar-!” And then he dropped to the ground, his body in spasms.

***************************************************************************************************

“Fullmetal!” Roy yelled as soon as he saw his youngest subordinate fall to the ground in spasms. When Roy made it around his desk, he was flabbergasted to see Edward. **A very young Edward.** As Roy stared down at Ed, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, Ed looked up at him. “Jeez I’m _fine!_ What are you lookin at bastard?” And that’s when Ed stopped too. That voice was too high for him. It sounded like that of a young child. He looked down at his hands. His _chubby, fat hands._ “WHAT THE HELL?!?!?” Ed yelled, his voice going higher and reaching a pitch only a child of 5 or younger could reach. He didn’t even have his automail! That’s when he felt it.

Big fat salty tears rolling down his adorably chubby cheeks. “Fullmetal, what THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!?” Roy yelled, causing Ed to cry even more. “Why are you crying?!” Roy asked him, his tone desperate. “II - I dunno, it - _hic_ \- just wont stop- _hic- Bastard! -hic- II can’t -hic- stop it!”_ Ed yelled between choked sobs. And seeing Ed like this broke Roy’s heart. So, in a desperate attempt to calm Ed down, he did what he’d seen Riza do with young children who were upset. He picked him up and hugged him. “H-hey b-bastard what are you doing?!” Ed exclaimed after being brought into Roy’s chest. “Shh shhh Ed it’ll be alright okay?” Mustang said while rubbing circles on Ed’s tiny back. _My hand is bigger than his back_. “Put _hic_ me down _hic_ bastard!” Ed shouted, embarrassment clear on his face. _This is so humiliating!_ Ed thought. “Calm down, Edward. It’ll be alright.” Roy murmured softly. He began to pace around the room, continuing to rub small circles on the boy’s back. This seemed to calm Edward down, and in a matter of minutes he was asleep in his commanding officer’s arms. **I’ll find whichever bastard did this to Ed. And I will make them** _ **suffer. “I promise I’ll fix you, Edward,”** He thought while looking down at the golden haired boy he thought of as his own son._

**_***********************************************************************************************_ **


End file.
